DNA
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Menjadi anggota keluarga pencuri tak menjamin hidupmu berjalan mulus. Hanya karena seorang pemuda, hidupmu bisa berubah 180 derajat. Tak ada yang bilang hidup itu mudah. Tapi kalau seperti ini? Well, akhir dari ini semua belum pasti kan. Warn : Judul, summary, dan isi tidak dijamin sinkronisasinya. DarkxReader and GoMxReader (tidak dijamin juga sih)
1. Chapter 1

Sorot lampu terlihat membelah kegelapan salah satu ruangan dalam museum. Sesosok bayangan mengintai dalam diam, mengamati letak kamera pengintai, menunggu hilangnya berkas cahaya yang bergerak menghilang. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, cahaya blits menerangi ruang tadi. Dari balik lensa, sepasang mata ruby menatap tajam benda seni yang menempati podium utama. Sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan ukiran sayap yang siap terbang. Sayap sang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. The fallen angel's wings.

.

.

**Feather One**

**D**ark** N**ight** A**ngel

.

.

**D. N. Angel © Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**DNA © Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Rate **:** T**

**Pair **:** Kisedai x Reader **and** Dark x Reader**

**Warn** : **OOC** (Can't help it. Altought originally I want to make it so close to the real character), **AU** (It's a crossover between D. and Kurobasu, and I add some fact that not even in the manga or anime), **Reader Insert** (You'll be Niwa Daisuke big sis), **Typo** (Just in case I didn't see it), **First POV** (Reader POV), maybe you'll find it to be a **Boring Story** (Since peopel have their own favorite story)

**Hope you like it.**

Well,** HAPPY READING ALL**

.

.

* * *

><p>Menengadah memandang birunya langit. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan hanya itu aktifitas yang kulakukan.<p>

Terdengar bodoh?

Hm, tidak juga. Karena menatap langit kosong di tengah musim panas seperti ini ada gunanya juga. Lebih tepatnya, ada yang kutunggu untuk melintasi langit biru tanpa awan itu.

Sejenak, langit yang kulihat tertutup bayangan hitam. Ya, seseorang menutupi akses pandanganku sekarang.

"Hei, aku tak melihatmu terbang ke sini."

Jika kalian bingung dengan perkataanku barusan, maka semua akan jelas saat jati diri lawan bicaraku terungkap.

"Kau terlalu terkonsentrasi pada langit dan tak melihatku saja.", sedetik setelah suara itu terdengar, aku merasakan sapuan halus pada dahiku.

"Jangan bilang kau curi-curi kesempatan dengan menciumku.", well, sebenarnya ini kalimat tanya. Hanya saja caraku mengatakannya malah jadi mirip kalimat pernyataan.

"Duh, anak kecil sepertimu itu tak tahu definisi ciuman ya?", cibirnya sambil melepas kungkungan kedua tangannya dari mataku. Lalu dengan santainya menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelahku, seakan itu hal yang paling wajar di seluruh dunia. "Aku jamin kau bahkan tidak pernah ciuman kan."

Masih dari posisi menengadah, kutarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menetralisir rasa kesal yang muncul begitu saja saat mendengar pernyataannya barusan. _Kau tak akan pernah tahu._ Pikirku. Perlahan—aku masih mencoba menahan amarahku—kupalingkan kepalaku ke kanan, hanya untuk mendapatinya sedang menatapku balik. Dengan tatapan itu.

"Umurku dan umurmu bahkan hanya berjarak satu dua tahun. Bagaimana bisa kau sebut aku anak kecil? Heh, tuan pencuri besar?", tanyaku sarkatis. Menghadapi playboy yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dengan cara manis.

"Ck, siapa yang bicara umur di sini heh? Lihat saja sikap dan pemikiranmu bocah.", balasnya balik. Bahkan dengan bonus mengacak rambutku, dasar cowok yang satu ini.

Aku menepis tangannya kasar, lalu segera mengeluarkan selembar foto dan kuberikan padanya.

Dark—nama cowok menyebalkan ini—memandang bingung foto yang kuberikan barusan. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat kaget dan siap melontarkan umpatan. Namun sayang, kenyataan berkata lain.

Sosok tinggi berwajah jail dengan rambut dark purple menghilang. Sebagai gantinya sosok mungil berwajah imut dengan mata ruby bulat besar dan rambut merah jabrik menempati tempat duduknya barusan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, segera kudekap bocah imut yang baru saja muncul tadi. "Dai-chan, aku kangen sekali.", kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dengan intonasi yang begitu sarat akan rasa rindu dan kebahagiaan. Jangan bilang aku pilih kasih, karena pada dasarnya memang bagiku kedua orang itu berbeda. Meski berbagi tubuh yang sama.

"Onee-san lepaskan, ini memalukan.", pintanya lirih. Kyaaaa, manis sekali.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah cape-cape datang ke sini, mana mau kau kulepas begitu saja. Dai-chanku yang imut.", bukannya melepaskan, aku malah makin mempererat pelukanku ditambah menggesekan pipi kiriku pada pipi kanannya.

"Tapi nee-san, banyak orang di luar sini.", masih dengan nada meminta yang imut tadi, Daisuke mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Uh, sedih sih dia menolak dipeluk gini, tapi kyaaa, kamu imut sekali…

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi", aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatap ke dalam matanya, "senang melihatku?"

"Tentu saja senang. Aku kan sudah lama tak bertemu nee-san.", aku sudah bersiap untuk menerjangnya lagi tapi Dai-chan sudah terlanjur menambahkan, "Tapi aku tak mau ada acara peluk-pelukan." Sial, aku harus menahannya sekarang.

Jadi, sebagai gantinya, aku tersenyum memandang wajah yang sudah kurindukan itu. Wajah yang sebenarnya tidak jauh-jauh amat bedanya dari wajahku sendiri. Tapi melihat wajah sendiri dan melihat wajah Dai-chan merupakan dua hal berbeda yang tak bisa dicampur adukan.

Kegiatan saling pandang dalam diam dengan aku yang tersenyum happy dan Daisuke yang terlihat bingung berlangsung sekitar 5 detik. Suara imut Dai-chan menjadi hal yang memecah kebingungan yang ada, "Jadi nee-san…"

"Hm?", tanyaku pura-pura bingung. Uh, jangan sekarang. Aku masih kengen sekali padamu Dai-chan.

"Nee-san.", pintanya lagi. Kali ini nadanya terdengar sangat lelah. Bukan salahku aku bersikap begini menyebalkan. Salahkan wajah imutmu yang membuatku kangen ini Dai-chan.

Aku masih memandang dengan wajah berbinar, namun lama kelamaan rasa bersalah menjalar di hatiku. Uh, saatnya menjadi kakak yang baik.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. Ini.", setelah mengangkat tangan mengisaratkan menyerah, kulemparkan sebuah amplop coklat ke dalam pangkuannya. " Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Good luck boys.", tambahku lalu bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa kuacak sedikit rambut merah jabriknya. Membuat si pemilik menutup sebelah matanya, begitu tanganku menyentuh helaian merah yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

Lalu tanpa kalimat perpisahan yang mengharu biru, kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari bagian taman yang mulai ramai. Kakiku terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang berakhir pada sebuah bangunan bernama toilet umum.

Mataku menginfasi daerah dalam jarak 5 meter dari lokasi kejadian. Setelah dirasa aman, tanpa ragu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bilik toilet dengan gambar lingkaran dan segitiga di bawahnya yang berwarna biru menempel di pintunya. Tanpa membuang waktu kukeluarkan segala macam benda yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Sebuah wig hitam pendek, jaket hitam, lensa kontak hitam, dan topi baseball putih bertuliskan BB yang terlihat seperti pantulan cermin.

Butuh waktu lima menit untuk merubah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sewarna dengan irisnya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana army serta sepatu sneaker, menjadi seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek sewarna dengan irisnya mengenakan topi, kaos putih berlapis jaket hitam dan celana army serta sepatu sneaker.

Well aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk berpenampilan seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mengendap-endap memasuki lorong asrama. Kuharap orang itu masih tidur. Meski kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Bagaimanapun juga orang itu adalah ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua asrama, jangan lupa dengan jabatannya sebagai kapten tim basket. Huh, orang sibuk seperti itu pasti tak punya waktu uang untuk mengurusiku kan.<p>

Jadi secepat mungkin kulangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar, bergegas bersembunyi di balik lindungan pintu kamar. Sayang. Gerakanku ternyata masih kurang cepat.

"Yorucchi!", teriak suara khas dari pemuda pirang berprofesi sebagai model. Yup, itu dia.

"A, yo Ryouta.", jawabku dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan. Untung saja kemampuan menirukan suaraku tidak begitu buruk. Setidaknya aku bisa meniru suara anak kecil—baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, suara cowok—tanpa ciri khas, hanya suara cowok rata-rata biasa, lalu suara nenek-nenek. Setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan dengan kemampuanku itu.

Kembali pada cowok yang memanggilku tadi. Kise Ryouta. Model remaja yang lumayan terkenal ini merupakan salah satu penghuni asrama yang bisa dikatakan cukup menyebalkan—

"Huwa, aku kira kau ke mana ssu. Sejak pagi kucari ternyata kau ada di sini.", dengan gerakan cepat badanku sudah terkurung sempurna dalam pelukan seorang Kise Ryouta. Anak ini bahkan bukan hanya hobi memeluk, tapi juga menggesekan pipinya pada rambut palsuku. Aku tahu dia model, dan tinggi, tapi tidak boleh begini juga kan. Kalau-kalau suatu hari rambut palsuku ini lepas, apa dia mau tanggung jawab? Sudah pasti tidak. Yang ada malah makin runyam nantinya.

—karena anak yang satu ini cerewet bukan main. Maaf kalau aku berlebihan, tapi nyatanya hanya dia cowok yang aku tahu akan bercerita selama 3 jam penuh tentang majalah yang memuat gambarnya. Streeeees.

Seperti itulah juga apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Karena itu, aku bermaksud memintanya meninggalkanku seorang diri secara baik-baik. Sebelum orang itu menemukanku.

"Ryo—"

Belum sempat satu kata utuh terucapkan, badanku terasa melayang di udara. Saat kuperhatikan lebih teliti, ternyata sepasang tangan sedang mengapit pinggangku. Seseorang dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan sedang mengangkatku. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya dari aroma vanilla yang menyergap penciumanku.

"Atsushi.", panggilku dengan nada lelah. Yah, hanya ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi kalau dia mengangkatku seperti ini. Satu, dia merasa lapar dan ingin meminta makanan. "Ini masih pagi sekali dan aku tidak punya makanan apa-apa."

Atau—

"Hm, aku tidak meminta makanan kok.", ucapnya dengan nada malas. Itu artinya, "Akachin ingin bertemu denganmu Yoruchin."

—orang itu menyuruhnya membawaku padanya.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghela nafas berat dan lelah. Hah.

"Eh? Yorucchi sudah mau pergi ssu?", sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan kepergianku. Bagus.

"Hm, tapi Akachin ingin bertemu dengan Yoruchin.", jawab Atsushi masih dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah malas.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ssu. Ja ne Yorucchi, Murasakibaracchi.", ucapnya dengan nada riang minta di pukul. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kukira kau akan menyelamatkanku, ternyata belum berubah. Masih setakut itu padanya.

"Yoruchin?"

Aku berbalik menatap Atsushi. Anak ini terlihat bingung mendapati ekspresiku yang menggelap. Tanpa banyak bicara diturunkannya aku. Lalu memandangiku dengan ekspresi kebingungan tadi.

"Ayo Atsushi. Dia pasti akan marah kalau ada yang terlambat.", ujarku setelah bisa berpikir jernih. Menghindar darinya memang mustahil sekali ya.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Atsushi membawaku kepadanya. Kali ini dia hanya berjalan di sampingku, tidak ada acara angkat-mengangkat lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara pantulan bola, juga decit sepatu, dan teriakan para lelaki. Hm, hm, aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa itu. Berbelok di tikungan selanjutnya, maka pintu gym ada di depan mata.<p>

Seperti dugaanku, Atsushi membawaku kedalam gym. Dan di sanalah dia berada. Berdiri dengan begitu gagah, bahkan tercermin aura kepemimpinan dari dirinya. Matanya memandang ke kanan dan kiri, mengikuti perpindahan bola orange yang terpantul-pantul di atas lantai.

Sepertinya dia sedang dalam tahap tak bisa diganggu. Jadi kuputuskan memandang sekeliling ruangan. Lalu mataku menemukan orang lainnya yang familiar. Terduduk di bench dengan keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya. Rambut pendeknya terlihat basah dan lepek. Sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa diganggu.

Atau tidak?

Karena sedetik aku melihat matanya, dan detik berikutnya kepala itu mendongak. Membuat iris safir dan kuarsa bertemu. Oh. Oh.

"Yo Yoru.", sapanya riang. Dan ini yang kutakutkan. Dia berjalan lurus ke arahku lalu merangkul leherku dengan satu tangan. Tak lupa aksi mengacak rambut turut serta dilakukan. Uh, ada apa dengan cowok-cowok di sini sih? Apa mereka tak tahu seberapa bahaya akibat dari tindakan mereka? Yah, memang seharusnya tidak tahu sih. Kalau mereka tahu itu malah akan jadi masalah.

Jadi, aku meninju pelan dada bidang pemuda berkulit tan di sebelahku ini. Membalas salam sekaligus memberi isyarat untuk menghentikan tindakan berbahayanya barusan.

Mendapat tinju main-main dariku, dia hanya terkekeh pelan. Kau belum tahu saja kekuatan tinju asliku.

"Aomine."

Tiba-tiba suara rendah terdengar begitu dekat dengan kami. Sontak kami berdua berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang pemilik suara tadi. Dan aku menyesal sudah berbalik. Itu dia.

"Oh Akashi.", Daiki, menjadi orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suara diantara kami berdua.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Yoru sebentar.", perlu diketahui, itu adalah kalimat tanya. Hanya saja dari nada pengucapannya membuat kalimat tanya itu menjadi kalimat pernyataan—atau lebih buruk lagi, kalimat perintah.

"Heh, silakan saja.", sekali lagi, aku kecewa dengan anak laki-laki di sini. Kenapa mereka begitu mudah diperintah oleh orang ini?

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Daiki, orang itu berbalik menatapku. "Baiklah, ada apa? Kudengar dari Atsushi kau mencariku.", akhirnya akupun tak bisa melawan tatapannya.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit.", dari semua jawaban yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa dia memilih menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban paling tidak nyambung seperti ini.

"Hah?", hanya itu reaksi yang bisa kukeluarkan. Orang ini bicara apa?

Di saat kebingungan inilah mataku menangkap sosok gadis bersurai sakura di samping pemuda bersurai langit biru, dan juga seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai rumput hijau sedang melakukan three point shoot dari garis tengah lapangan.

Sayang. Kegiatan mengamatiku harus berakhir begitu saja. Karena benda hangat dan lembut menghalau jalur masuknya udara selain hidungku. Dan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah masuk kedalam mulutku. OH GOD, APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI?

Bertentangan dengan keinginan untuk lepas dari segala kelakuan tak masuk akal ini, tanganku menggenggam erat kaos pemuda di hadapanku. Mataku terpejam berharap saat terbuka nanti, ini semua sudah berakhir. Dan nafasku, sudah berubah menjadi pendek-pendek meminta pasokan udara lebih.

3 menit berlalu dan hal ini masih berlangsung.

Genggamanku makin mengerat saat pasokan udara di paru-paruku makin menipis. Dari ekor mataku yang dengan susah payah berhasil terbuka lagi, dapat kulihat perubahan ekspresi seseorang.

Oh, sial. Sekarang kau senang Akashi Seijuuro? Kau berhasil.

Dan Dark, kau masih mengira aku anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa? Sepertinya kau harus mengakui kesalahanmu.

Meski alasan dibalik tindakan yang kulakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Try to find the next feather<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca. Ini fic crossover pertamaku, jadi kalau masih banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Dan kalau ada yang mengikuti fic multy chapterku yang lain mohon kesabarannya ya. Belum dapet mood buat nglanjutin gara-gara minggu kemarin banyak tugas. Maaf banyak alesan. Dan sudah lama ingin coba bikin crossover tapi nggak kesampaian. Dan waktu bingung bikin lanjutan, ide fic ini yang muncul. Meski plotnya masih buram, kurang jelas gimana gitu. Jadi untuk lanjutannya sepertinya akan lama. Ya tergantung mood juga sih. Oke terakhir seperti biasa, Happy Reading Reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Lima menit terpanjang dari hidupku akhirnya berakhir juga.

Dua bibir yang saling bertautan akhirnya terpisah, menyisakan seutas benang saliva yang terputus saat jarak keduanya semakin jauh. Suara tarikan nafas dan hembusan nafas terdengar keras memenuhi gym yang tiba-tiba hening. Tangan dan kakiku gemetar, bahkan hampir tak mampu menopang berat badanku sendiri.

Sialnya, pemuda di hadapanku ini berada dalam kondisi bertolak belakang denganku.

**.**

**.**

**Feather Two**

**D**isguse** N**ever f**A**il to mess my life

**.**

**.**

**D. N. Angel © Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**DNA © Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Kisedai x Reader **and** Dark x Reader**

**Warn : OOC **(Can't help it. Altought originally I want to make it so close to the real character), **AU** (It's a crossover between D. N. Angel and Kurobasu, and I add some fact that not even in the manga or anime), **Insert Reader** (You'll be Niwa Daisuke big sis), **Typo** (Just in case I didn't see it), **First POV** (Reader POV), maybe you'll find it to be a **Boring Story** (Since people have their own favorite story), Change of time without warn.

**Hope you like it.**

Well,** HAPPY READING ALL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis terpahat indah dalam kerasnya marmer putih. Kecantikannya tak berkurang sedikitpun, bahkan bisa dikatakan kecantikannya bertambah 60% dari yang asli. Meski sebenarnya, keberadaan gadis yang kecantikannya terpahat abadi itu masih dipertanyakan. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apakah gadis itu nyata atau hanya kayalan semata sang seniman yang mendambakan bidadari dalam hidupnya. Semua itu masih menjadi misteri, dan yang tahu jawaban pastinya adalah seniman itu sendiri. Hikari.<p>

Seniman berbakat itu adalah Hikari. Tak pernah ada yang tahu pasti namanya. Mereka hanya mengenalnya sebagai Hikari.

Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila karya Hikari merupakan kesukaan 'dia'. The Phantom Thief Dark. Karena itulah aku ada di sini. Mengamati dengan detail panggung yang menjadi singgasana Saint Tears. Sang gadis beruntung tadi.

Hm… tidak ada yang istimewa, kecuali

Tanganku terentang, mencoba menggapai bagian tepi kotak tempat diletakannya patung.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan milik seorang penjaga menggenggam tanganku, mencegahnya menyentuh kotak tadi. Tak lupa seruan peringatan tentunya.

"Maaf nona, dilarang menyentuh barang-barang seni."

Aku memasang wajah terkejut yang lalu berubah menjadi merasa bersalah dan tanpa menunggu lama membungkukan badan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya sama sekali tak tahu kalau hal itu dilarang. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.", nada penuh rasa penyesalan dan kebingungan menyertai segala kalimat yang kuucapkan.

Aku masih membungkukan badan, membuat helaian merah berjatuhan membentuk tirai untuk menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Maafkan saya.", lagi kuulang kalimat permintaan maaf tadi.

Petugas yang menggenggam tanganku bergerak tak nyaman. Sepertinya umpanku sudah termakan.

"Ya sudah. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Maaf juga atas ketidaknyamanan yang saya timbulkan.", ucapnya akhirnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku cepat, lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin dan mengucapkan, "Ya, saya akan lebih berhati-hati. Terima kasih.", dengan nada paling polos yang bisa kugunakan.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang.", balas petugas tadi sambil melepas genggamannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian petugas tadi. Lalu mataku bergulir, berpindah pada kotak tempat Saint Tears berada.

Yang tadi itu pasti sensor gerak. Mungkin juga ada sensor beratnya. Hm, tidak buruk juga.

Setelah memotret tempat-tempat kamera pengawas berada akhirnya kuakhiri kunjunganku pada museum ini. Aku melangkah dengan pasti menuju pintu keluar. Selangkah, dua langkah, masih enam belas langkah lagi menuju pintu putar.

Seorang lelaki bertuxedo berjalan mendahuluiku di langkah ke lima belasku. Seorang wanita berbaju orange menubruk bahuku pelan di langkahkah berikutnya. Tak ada ucapan maaf yang keluar membuatku enggan melakukannya juga. Aku harus cepat. Dua orang pemuda berjalan tepat di belakangku tepat di langkah ke delapan belasku. Dan di luar pintu putar, berdiri seorang butler tua yang membungkuk saat matanya bertemu pandang denganku.

Sial.

Bukannya aku tak sadar ada yang mengikutiku, tapi aku hanya merasa aku bisa menghindari mereka. Siapa yang tahu, ada seseorang yang menunggu di pintu keluar seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow<strong>

* * *

><p>Asap mengepul di udara. Merayap keluar dari dua cangkir putih berhias tinta emas yang merangkai diri, dalam bentuk hisan bunga. Suara music klasik dari daerah Scotland memenuhi ruangan yang lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung. Sayang, semua itu tak dapat mengalihkanku dari apa yang kulakukan sekarang.<p>

Mataku memandang penuh minat pada dua bola yang memiliki warna yang sama denganku. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mirip dengan keluargaku. Maksudku, aku tak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana aku bertemu dengan orang yang juga memiliki rambut dan iris merah darah sepertiku. Seperti keluargaku. Seperti seorang Niwa.

Jadi, meski aku sudah terkejut saat pertama dia menunjukan dirinya di depan museum, sampai saat ini—di dalam sebuah café mahal berhiaskan ornament-ornamen dari scotlandia—aku masih dalam mode terkejut.

Aku masih memperhatikannya dengan detail. Seperti halnya saat aku memperhatikan barang seni. Seperti itu jugalah caraku memperhatikannya. Mendetail, dan disaat bersamaan menilai keindahannya.

Orang ini, meski berbagi warna yang sama dengan keluargaku, aura yang dikeluarkannya sangat berbeda. Sejak pertama bertemu hingga sekarang, tubuhnya memancarkan aura kebangsawanan. Seperti tembok tak kasat mata yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia luar. Aura yang begitu mengintimidasi sekaligus membuatmu memandang kagum padanya. Sebuah persepsi awal yang tak bisa didapatkan dengan cuma-cuma. Bila harus menebak, pastilah pemuda di hadapanku ini sudah mengalami banyak hal. Mempelajari banyak hal. Menguasai banyak hal.

Dan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keluargaku yang selalu memancarkan aura biasa. Membuat kami berbaur dengan alami pada kerumunan. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, kadang kala ada saatnya kecakapan dalam memanipulasi pandangan orang lain membuat aura misterius menyelimutimu. Seperti yang kulihat pada kakek dan juga ibu pada saat kami melarikan diri dari petugas patroli di sekitar museum yang tidak terduga.

Lamunanku buyar, saat kusadari sepasang mata memandang balik tatapan kosong yang sempat kuberikan padanya.

"Ya?", tanyaku reflek.

Pemilik sepasang mata tadi hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan acara menatapnya. Detik berlalu hingga akhirnya kata-kata ini meluncur terlalu lancar dari mulut yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat, "Aku belum berbicara sepatah katapun."

Oke. Lalu?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik, dan akhirnya aku sadar. Mataku membulat menyadari hal memalukan yang baru saja kulakukan. Darahku rasanya sudah naik ke kepala, membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi, membuatnya terasa panas.

Aku berdeham untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba melanda. Sayangnya, yang merasa canggung hanya aku seorang.

Sekuat tenaga kukumpulkan lagi keberanian untuk menatap mata pemuda tadi. Kontak mata adalah kunci dari sebuah negosiasi. Sayangnya, lawanku sepertinya orang yang sulit dikalahkan.

"Ehem", aku berdeham sekali lagi. Membersihkan kerongkongan agar kata demi kata dapat terucap dengan benar. "Jadi, ada apa anda memanggil saya ke sini?", yang sebenarnya lebih seperti menyeret paksa—walau tanpa kontak fisik—dibandingkan memanggil.

"Tanaka.", ucap pemuda itu masih dengan pandangan lurus ke arah mataku.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda tadi, butler tua yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya membungkuk sedikit. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu, begitu badannya tegap berdiri dia menepukkan tangannya dua kali tak terlalu keras. Tepat di tepukkan kedua, orang-orang meninggalkan kursi mereka. Berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kewaspadaanku meningkat seiring berlalunya orang. Hingga akhirnya tersisa kami bertiga di ruangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil ini. Setelah dirasa tak ada lagi nyawa selain kami, butler tadi—Tanaka-san—mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar.

Pemuda merah di depanku menerima amplop tadi dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. Tanpa berkata apa-apa diletakannya foto-foto tadi di meja. Mendorongnya hingga berada di depanku.

Aku memandang foto di hadapanku sedetik. Lalu beralih menatap pemuda di hadapanku untuk memastikan kalau memang dia menyuruhku memperhatikan foto tadi.

Pemuda tadi hanya membalas tatapanku dalam diam. Itu artinya iya kan?

Jadi kuambil foto-foto tadi. Dan jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Karena dalam lambaran berwarna-warni itu tertangkap figur bermacam-macam orang. Di lembar pertama, seorang gadis pirang dengan dress putih menggenggam kamera. Lembar kedua menampakan laki-laki berambut coklat pendek dengan earphone tersambung di handphone yang menghadap langit-langit. Lembar berikutnya menampakan seorang wanita tua beruban yang digelung sedang menggenggam walkie talkie dari penjaga yang membantunya berdiri.

Ini tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin kan?

Tanganku bergerak cepat memindahkan lembaran demi lembaran foto, hingga akhirnya foto terakhir terlihat. Seorang gadis berambut merah sedang mengamati sebuah lukisan dan tangan kanannya terulur memasangkan sebuah kamera kecil.

Dia benar-benar mendapatkanku.

Aku memasang topeng pertahanan terakhirku. Wajah tenang tetapi tatapan tajam sedingin es. Jangan tunjukan kalau kau ketakutan. Jangan pernah.

"Jadi, apa yang anda mau tuan?", tanyaku dengan penekanan di kata tuan.

Sejenak pandangan pemuda di hadapanku berubah menjadi pandangan menilai. Lalu kalimat yang kutakutkan keluar dari mulutnya, "Cepat tanggap juga. Sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi memberitahu resiko yang bisa kau dapat."

Aku sedikit meneguk ludah saat pandangannya tak kunjung lepas dari mataku. Sial, inikah rasanya berada dibawah ancaman? Yah, secara teknis kan dia memang sedang mengancamku.

"Lalu?", tanyaku dengan suara yang mati-matian kujaga agar tetap datar.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah datar yang tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat licik. Sial, tatapannya sekarang lebih menyeramkan, dan mengintimidasi. Suara berat yang sejak tadi menjadi satu-satunya suara lain selain suaraku kembali mengalun, "Kulihat kau sangat suka menyamar, nona. Karena itu kuberi keleluasan untukmu melakukan apa yang kau suka. Pura-pura menjadi tunangan bukanlah hal buruk bukan. Dan kulihat kau berpengalaman menyamar sebagai lawan jenis."

Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya aku sudah salah dengar. Atau mungkin otakku menyimpulkan hal yang salah? Karena, kalau aku tak salah tangkap, orang ini ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi lelaki sekaligus tunangannya. Lelaki dan tunangannya? LELAKI DAN TUNANGANNYA?!

"Kau benar sekali. Tetapi aku lebih menghargai bila selanjutnya tak ada teriakan lagi."

Mendengarnya membuatku sadar. Tadi itu aku benar-benar meneriakan pikiranku dengan sangat keras. Oh uh, gawat. Tenangkan dirimu kembali.

Setelah berdeham berkali-kali, aku kembali menemukan ketenangan dalam suaraku, "Ano, apakah itu benar-benar apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apa ada masalah?", tanya pemuda itu kalem.

Apa ada masalah katanya? Apa ada masalah? APA ADA MASALAH?

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu apakah pembicaraan kali ini sudah selesai?", kataku semanis mungkin. Berbanding terbalik dengan inner yang menjerit minta penjelasan.

"Hm, kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat untuk bertemu kembali besok di tempat ini di jam yang sama.", ucapnya santai sambil menyesap teh yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Dari caranya mengucapkannya entah kenapa malah terasa seperti janji biasa. Bukan janji dengan embel-embel bernama ancaman. Yang malah membuatku takut. Apa mungkin orang ini sudah tahu seluruh hal tentangku, hingga dia bisa melepas tawanan tanpa meminta jaminan darinya?

* * *

><p><strong>Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow<strong>

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar datang. Dua jam lebih cepat dari janji malah. Pada akhirnya dua jam itu kulalui dengan merenung. Memikirkan bagaimana cara bernegoisasi agar bisa lepas dari jerat ancaman tak kasat mata berdasar pada foto. Hah, pada akhirnya tak satupun ide terpikirkan. Bahkan saat pemuda kemarin datang 10 menit lebih lama dari janjinya. Siapa ya yang kemarin bilang agar tepat waktu?<p>

"Pakai ini.", itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya saat jarak kami sudah dekat. Ho, sesi memerintahnya sudah dimulai ya?

"Tunggu sebentar.", itu jawabanku untuk perintahnya barusan. Dengan setengah hati, kubawa tas kertas yang dilemparnya tadi menuju toilet terdekat.

Butuh waktu selama 30 menit untukku keluar dari bilik toilet. 10 menit pertama kugunakan untuk tercengang mendapati pakaian laki-laki yang terlihat mahal beserta wig hitam dan juga contact lens hitam. 15 menit berikutnya kugunakan untuk berganti dan juga menggunakan wig serta membereskan pakaianku. 5 menit terakhir kuhabiskan untuk bergelut dengan contact lens. Seberapapun sering aku menggunakannya, tetap saja saat sebuah jari—meski jariku sendiri—mendekat menuju mataku, ketakutan tak bisa dibendung.

Karena itu saat aku melangkah keluar dengan penampilan baru, pemuda itu sudah menghabiskan secangkir teh. Terlihat dari cangkir kosong di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tak memberikan respon apapun atas perubahanku. Dengan gerakan yang tidak tampak tergesa-gesa, dia bangkit lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Dia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lalu menoleh. Memandang bingung padaku yang masih mematung dengan tas dalam genggaman.

"Kenapa tidak jalan?", tanyanya dengan raut wajah datar. Meski ada sedikit kerut kebingungan di sana.

Aku sendiri hanya mengerjap bingung dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Kau kan sama sekali tak menyuruh atau bahkan mengajakku. Oh, baiklah. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus mengartikan sendiri segala tindakan tanpa kata penjelas darinya. Dan berlatih memberi respon yang dapat diterimanya.

"Ehem, maafkan aku. Ayo.", kataku akhirnya.

Pemuda itu hanya memandangku sekilas, lalu berbalik kembali berjalan. "Ubah suaramu. Yang tadi masih terdengar seperti perempuan.", bahkan kata-kata itu diucapkan tanpa memandang padaku. Ho, mungkin aku harus mulai membiasakan dengan perlakuan seperti ini juga, heh?

Aku mengikutinya keluar dari café. Lalu mengekor masuk ke dalam mobil limo hitam. Dari situ dapat kuperkirakan seberapa kaya pemuda yang terlihat nyaman duduk di dalam mobil semewah ini.

Mobil melaju perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menambah kecepatan. Bunyi deru mesin yang begitu halus bercampur deru angin seiring bertambahnya kecepatan serta gesekan roda dengan aspal, menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar dalam limo. Sedangkan kami sendiri hanya diam tanpa minat untuk membangun percakapan.

* * *

><p><strong>Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow<strong>

* * *

><p>Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk kami sampai di mansion besar milik keluarga pemuda di sampingku. Mansion yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo ini memiliki halaman yang begitu luas. Jarak dari gerbang menuju bangunannya saja memakan waktu 10 menit dengan mobil. Selama 10 menit itu, kami melewati hamparan rumput hijau dan juga jajaran pohon sakura yang menghiasi jalan dengan hujan kelopaknya.<p>

Sekarang ini aku sedang berdiri di antara air mancur yang bergemericik riang dan pintu kokoh sunyi yang terlihat menjulang di atas belasan anak tangga di depan sana.

Aku melirik menyelidik pada pemuda di sampingku. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan senyaman ekspresinya di limo tadi. He, tentu saja, kan ini rumahnya sendiri. Hah. Aku menghembuskan nafas terlalu keras sepertinya, karena sekarang pemuda itu malah jadi memandangku dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa.", jawabku sebelum kalimat tanya benar-benar keluar.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk.", ucapnya kemudian. Sepertinya pilihanku untuk menjawab tanpa ditanya itu sudah benar. Hah, mungkin aku juga harus membiasakan diri dengan yang satu itu.

Kami menaiki anak tangga satu per satu hingga akhirnya sampai tepat di hadapan pintu ganda putih. Jari lentik pemuda itu menekan intercom, lalu tak sampai semenit pintu terbuka dan seorang butler lain—bukan Tanaka-san—muncul untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan rumahnya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda.", ucap butler tadi begitu kami berdua menginjakan kaki ke dalam bangunan.

"Hm.", jawabnya singkat disertai anggukan samar. "Di mana otou-san?", lanjutnya.

"Tuan besar ada di halaman belakang. Nona Alexandra juga ada di sana."

"Terima kasih."

Setelahnya butler itu pergi, sedang kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halaman belakang. Kami tetap berjalan dalam diam, meski sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang Alexandra. Karena saat mendengar namanya entah kenapa ada sedikit jeda yang mengganggu pada reaksinya.

Jadi begitulah, kami sampai di halaman belakang yang terlihat sama luasnya bahkan mungkin lebih luas dari halaman depan mereka. Berbagai macam pohon tumbuh di hamparan rumput hijau. Bahkan ada kolam ikan besar dengan jembatan terbentang di tengahnya. Dan ada kerumunan kecil di gazebo dekat kolam ikan tadi. Ke sanalah kalau boleh kutebak akhir tujuan kami.

Benar saja, aku mengikuti pemuda tadi hingga masuk ke dalam gazebo. Namun sayang, kedatangan kami sepertinya tidak direstui. Ralat. Kedatanganku yang tidak direstui.

"Wa, Sei kapan kau pulang?", sapa gadis pirang yang lalu beranjak berdiri untuk menghampiri pemuda tadi. Matanya memancarkan binar kebahagiaan yang langsung redup begitu menyadari keberadaanku. "Siapa dia Sei?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan otou-san.", pinta—kalau tak mau dikatakan perintah—pemuda tadi. Kentara sekali dia mengabaikan pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Kalian keluarlah.", ucap pria yang memiliki penampilan mirip dengan pemuda yang membawaku ke dalam mansion ini. Bahkan nada perintah dalam ucapannya sama persis. Sudah pasti mereka ayah dan anak.

Setelah semua butler dan maid pergi dari gazebo, yang tersisa hanya kami berempat. Aku, pemuda itu, ayahnya, dan juga gadis pirang tadi.

Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa gadis itu tidak ikut keluar, tapi kalau pemuda itu tidak merasa terganggu kenapa aku harus? Bahkan keberadaanku sendirilah yang seharusnya dipertanyakan oleh mereka. Siapa aku?

"Jadi begini," pemuda itu mulai berbicara, "aku ingin memperkenalkan tunanganku. Ini Takeuchi Yoru. Putra tunggal pemilik farmasi Takeuchi."

Apa dia bilang? Oh, mungkin itu identitas samaranku. Jadi aku harus mengikuti ini tanpa penjelasan terlebih dahulu nih? Ho ho.

"Perkenalkan, saya Takeuchi Yoru. Senang bertemu dengan anda.", ucapku dengan suara berat seperti yang diminta olehnya tadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Takeuchi-san. Tapi ada yang harus kuluruskan di sini. Tunangan Seijuuro itu adalah aku. Alexandra Garcia. Putri tungal pemilik Garcia corporation.", ucap gadis pirang tadi. Seorang ojou-sama ternyata.

"Bukankah otou-san sudah berjanji akan membiarkanku memilih tunanganku sendiri. Dan akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Alex bila orang itu sudah kutemukan.", pemuda itu—Seijuuro—membela diri dengan cara memaparkan fakta. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar.

"Memang benar adanya.", kali ini pria bersurai merahlah yang menjawab. "Tetapi aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan membawa seorang laki-laki sebagai tunanganmu."

"Otou-san pernah berkata, seorang Akashi tak akan menjilat ludah mereka sendiri kan. Jadi janji tetaplah janji.", balas pemuda itu dengan tenang.

Hm, tunggu. Akashi?

"Sei, kau tak bisa seegois itu.", protes Alexandra—gadis pirang tadi dengan emosi meledak-ledak.

"Biarkan saja Alex. Aku ingin tahu, seberapa jauh dia bisa bertahan dengan keputusannya ini.", ujar pria tadi—Akashi-san dengan seringai di wajahnya. Mirip sekali dengan putranya.

"Kalau begitu sudah sepakat kan. Tak ada lagi keluhan juga, jadi kami permisi dulu.", begitulah negosiasi ditutup. Namun pria itu tak akan melepaskan kami begitu saja.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada Takeuchi-san. Bagaimana cara kalian bertemu dan berakhir dengan keputusan menjalin hubungan ini?"

Datang. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang juga. Waktunya karang cerita serealistis mungkin.

"Itu, kami bertemu pada sebuah pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan Akashi di Kyoto. Saat itu, meski hanya dengan sekali pandang, aku merasa dialah pusat duniaku. Tanpanya, duniaku tak akan berputar dan mati. Yah, puisi bukanlah nilai lebih saya. Jadi dapat dikatakan saya sudah jatuh padanya dalam sekali pandang. Kira-kira seperti itulah. Dan Seijuuro dapat membalas perasaan saya juga merupakan keajaiban tersendiri."

Apa yang kukatakan? Benar-benar apa yang kukatakan? Oke, mungkin aku sudah mulai gila. Ini semua karena satu-satunya hal yang kutahu tentang Akashi baru-baru ini hanyalah perayaan ulang tahun perusahaannya yang ada di Kyoto. Duh, semoga pemuda ini memang ada di pesta perayaan itu.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya kau memilih pendamping yang menarik Sei.", suara tawa khas pria tua di awal benar-benar mengejutkan. Semoga itu pertanda baik. Pria itu tidak tertawa karena mengetahui kebohonganku kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow<strong>

* * *

><p>"Beruntung, pada pesta di Kyoto ayahku tak bisa hadir dan menjadikanku penggantinya."<p>

Seperti sudah kuduga. Cerita karangan yang cukup riskan untuk dipakai. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, otakku sudah tak bisa memikirkan skenario pertemuan lainnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kenapa kau menjadikan seorang lelaki sebagai tunanganmu? Dan kalau boleh kukatakan, tunanganmu yang sekarang tak ada buruknya. Cantik sekali malah."

"Karena itu, kalau aku membawa perempuan lain maka yang ada dia akan dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Karena seorang Akashi berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Sedangkan bila aku membawa seorang laki-laki, maka tak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Dan aku bisa memutuskan hubungan dengan dalih kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi. Yah meski itu akan mencoreng reputasiku di hadapan ayah.", kali ini ada nada menerawan di sana. Seakan ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya selain apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Bisa ditebak. Ada gadis yang disukainya tetapi tak dapat diajaknya. Hah, romansa masa muda, bercampur dengan aturan dalam dunia orang kaya. Dan dia seorang Akashi. Oh, bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya. Pemilik rambut dan iris merah tentu saja keluarga Akashi. Pemilik perusahaan multifungsi, mulai dari penerbangan, pangan, hingga hotel dan mall. Dan aku harus berurusan dengan putra tunggalnya. Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ano, bukannya aku meragukanmu. Tapi apa tak apa menggunakan nama samaran Takeuchi Yoru? Dia bukan hanya identitas buatanmu belaka kan?", aku menanyakan hal lain yang begitu mengusik pikiranku.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Farmasi Takeuchi hanyalah perusahaan fiktif buatanku. Jadi meski mereka melacaknya tak akan ada jejak. Percaya saja, aku cukup hebat dalam hal itu.", ucapnya dengan nada datar. Seakan apa yang diungkapkannya barusan semacam dengan fakta kalau bumi itu bulat. Hah, aku tak akan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan orang seperti ini.

"Tuan, sudah sampai."

Suara supir pribadi Akashi, terdengar dari depan. Ini artinya, kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Rumahku. Atau setidaknya jalan masuk kompleks rumahku. Aku tak akan pernah berani memberi tahunya alamat pasti rumahku. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali dimanfaatkan. Huh.

"Terima kasih Akasi-san.", ucapku begitu keluar dari limo. Tidak mempedulikan reaksinya saat namanya kusebut. Well, mungkin ini tak ada artinya. Mungkin baginya justru aneh bila orang tak tahu namanya. Yah, yang manapun sama saja. Yang penting ini terakhir kalinya aku berurusan dengan pemuda seperti api ini. Mulai sekarang aku bebas.

"Ya, sama-sama.", ucapnya yang terdengar sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir pada telingaku. Sampai tiba-tiba tepat sebelum limo melaju pergi, dia berkata, "Ah, dan mulai besok kau akan pindah ke asrama SMA Teiko. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu Niwa [name]"

Bagaimana dia? Argh, sial. Tentu saja. Dia itu kan Akashi.

Tapi tunggu. Dia bilang apa tadi? Pindah?

* * *

><p><strong>Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan.", gerutuku yang lebih menyerupai gumaman.<p>

Bagaimana pun aku tak akan berani mengatainya secara terang-terangan. Setidaknya belum. Ha, bagaimana bisa hidupku berakhir seperti ini.

Aku berjalan sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja kuingat barusan. Kenangan buruk tentang alasanku terdampar di SMA Teiko, tepatnya di asrama siswa laki-laki seperti sekarang.

Laki-laki itu memang suka seenaknya. Apa mungkin itu karena dia seorang Akashi? Huh, tapi tetap saja, tak akan ada orang yang seenaknya menjadikan seseorang 'tunangan'nya. Harus menyamar pula, dan merebut… uh. Lupakan. Aku tak ingin ingat kejadian tadi.

Dengan tubuh lunglai, kulanjutkan perjalanan untuk kembali mencari perlindungan dibalik pintu kamar milikku.

Lagi-lagi hal itu gagal dan sensasi melayang diudara menyergapku. Jangan lupa aroma vanilla yang masih menyertainya.

"Atsushi.", ucapku depresi. Oh jangan bilang orang itu masih mencariku.

"Yoruchin, aku lapar.", ucap Atsushi dengan nada polos.

Aku berkedip, lalu menengok ke belakang. Yang kudapati di sana adalah wajah malas dan tatapan mata tanpa semangat hidup.

"Aku tidak punya makanan.", aku mencoba menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya sudah kukatakan sejak awal. Hah, tapi untunglah. Ini bukan karena dia mencariku.

"Kalau begitu buatkan saja.", jawab Atsushi masih dengan nada kelewat polos. Terlalu polos hingga rasanya aku ingin memukulnya karena emosi.

Ho, setelah jadi tukang samar, sekarang aku harus menjadi juru masak juga?

* * *

><p><strong>Try to find the next feather<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca. Waaaa, happy. Ternyata ada yang baca fic gaje buatanku ini. Nggak nyangka ada yang review juga. Terima kasih ya. Chapter 2 ini akhirnya bisa selesai, meskipun romancenya nggak ada dan sebagian besar malah isinya flashback. Yah, walaupun ada juga mungkin romancenya nggak akan berasa. Tadinya mau kubuat lebih panjang, tapi karena udah terlanjur yang ini aku publish dulu. Kalau misalnya ada ide tambahan maka chapter 2 ini aku tambahin. Oh ya, kalau ada yang merasa familiar dengan kata sensor gerak dan sensor berat, itu aku dapet dari Heist Society, novelnya Ally Carter. Dan ada sedikit pengaruh dari Hana Kimi, bagian nyamar jadi cowoknya aja sih. Sisanya murni hasil kayalanku sendiri. Jadi kalau berasa familiar dengan apa yang kutulis mungkin itu karena pengaruh dari berbagai tontonan dan bacaan semata. Oke terakhir seperti biasa, Happy Reading Reader.

Untuk yang review chapter kemarin, sherrysakura99 : Semoga kamu lagi baca ini, sudah dilanjut kan ya. Makasih sudah review.

A/N tambahan : Chapter ini nggak jadi ditambahin. Ternyata ide lanjut ke chapter tiga. Dan untuk chapter dua ini typonya sudah kubetulkan. Kalau masih ada yang kelewat, mohon di maafkan. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari masih gelap saat dering jam memecah hening sang fajar.

Brak.

Dan suara lemari besi yang jatuh menimpa tempat tidur menjadi pengganti suara alarm yang baru saja berhenti.

Aku menatap miris tempat tidurku yang rusak. Hah, tapi sudah tak ada waktu lagi.

Sesegera mungkin aku berdiri dari posisi tengkurap—yep, untuk menghindari kejadian tertimpa lemari besi, aku berguling dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak sampai dua menit, aku sudah kembali—keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengeringkan rambut, dan juga mengancingkan seragamku.

Brak.

Kembali suara benda keras beradu terdengar. Kali ini pintu kamarku yang didobrak dengan tidak berperikepintuan oleh okaa-san.

"Yah, sudah selesai.", di ambang pintu okaa-san tampak mendesah sebal. Tangannya yang menggenggam kamera terlihat lemas. "[name] jahat sekali."

Jahat bagimu untung buatku.

Aku tersenyum, sedikit menyeringai jail sebenarnya. Serve you right mom.

"Yah apa boleh buat. Selanjutnya Dai-chan.", ucap okaa-san dengan nada suara dan wajah berseri-seri—hanya butuh sedetik untuk merubah mood okaa-san. Lalu okaa-san pun berlari menuju kamar Daisuke.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku—menyiapkan diri ke sekolah—sambil bersenandung riang. Hah, pasti berat untukmu Dai-chan.

Detik berikutnya dapat kudengar jerit kesal okaa-san, "Argh, kenapa kalian berdua cepat sekali?!", yang lalu berubah menjadi jerit histeris penuh kebahagiaan, "Ha, bagus ada satu yang belum dikancingkan. Daisuke mulai lagi dari awal!"

Lalu ganti Daisuke yang menjerit kesal, "Kalau begitu okaa-san keluar. Jangan memfoto sambil melucutiku begini kaa-san!"

Yosh. Aku sudah siap. Let the day began.

**.**

**.**

**Feather Three**

**D**aily life of **N**iwa and **A**kashi

**.**

**.**

**D. N. Angel © Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**DNA © Aoiyuki-Bluesnow**

**Rate : T+** (just for savety, don't expect to much )

**Pair :** **Kisedai x Reader** and **Dark x Reader**

**Warn : OOC** (Can't help it. Altought originally I want to make it so close to the real character), **AU** (It's a crossover between D. N. Angel and Kurobasu, and I add some fact that not even in the manga or anime), **Insert Reader** (You'll be Niwa Daisuke big sis), Typo (Just in case I didn't see it), **First POV** (Reader POV), it can be a **boring** story, Change of time without warn.

Hope you like it.

Well, **HAPPY READING ALL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Asap mengepul dari kuali. Cairan berwarna putih dengan berbagai macam sayuran mengapung di dalamnya menjadi isi kuali itu. Sebuah sendok sayur masuk dan mulai mengaduk-aduk isi kuali. Seseorang berdiri di hadapan kompor, menjadi pelaku pengadukan yang sejak tadi terjadi. Tak perlu dijelaskan kan, siapa orang itu? Yeah, karena itu adalah aku.<p>

Dengan mood yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik—karena kejadian tadi, dan juga apa yang kulakukan sekarang—ataupun buruk—memasak bisa jadi satu dari banyak hal untuk menghilangkan stress, setidaknya harum stew yang saat ini tercium bisa menenangkan moodku yang buruk tadi.

"Belum selesai juga ya? Nyem nyem."

Suara yang menjadi satu dari banyak penyebab mood burukku terdengar dari atas kepalaku. Remah-remah kripik kentang berhujanan—sebagian mendarat di rambutku dan sebagian lainnya hampir saja masuk menjadi anggota penambah rasa stew.

"Atsushi, tunggulah dengan tenang di sana.", kataku sambil menunjuk meja makan. "Atau setidaknya jangan makan di atas kepalaku. Oke?", ucapku sebal sambil mengusap rambutku, membersihkan remah yang tersisa.

"Tapi aku lapar sekali.", ucap Atsushi malas. Tetapi dia menurut juga, berjalan menuju salah satu kursi terdekat di meja makan.

"Lalu apa artinya snack yang sedang kau makan itu?", tanyaku sweatdrop.

"Entah, yang pasti aku masih lapar. Memang Yoru-chin kenyang kalau makan snack?", dia balas bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mungkin Atsushi tidak benar-benar bodoh, mungkin itu hanya pemikiranku saja. Dengan sedikit kaku aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengganti topik. "Kurasa stewnya sudah mulai matang. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya."

Dengan wajah gembira dan nada suara bahagia Atsushi menjawab, "Baik."

Atau mungkin dia hanya sekedar kekanakan?

Aku kembali berfokus pada stew yang sudah matang. Memindahkan isinya ke dalam beberapa mangkuk besar. Yah, ini sekalian untuk anggota klub basket yang lain.

Wajah Atsushi terlihat sangat gembira begitu mangkuk berisi stew diletakan di tengah meja. Tanpa menunggu lama kata "Itadakimasu" diucapnya riang.

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan heran. Lalu sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku. Mungkin ini perasaan okaa-san saat melihat makanan buatannya dimakan dengan lahap?

Aku terus memperhatikan bagaimana suap demi suap nasi masuk ke dalam mulut Atsushi. Bagaimana potongan kentang dan wortel dilahapnya semangat. Bagaimana sendok demi sendok stew masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan bagaimana wajah itu terlihat lebih riang seiring dengan jumlah makanan yang dihabiskannya.

Itu, manis sekali. Maksudku, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat orang—bahkan Daisuke—memakan makanannya dengan begitu lahap. Membuat perasaan orang yang membuatnya—dalam kasus kali ini aku—merasa sangat dihargai. Dan itu membuatku gembira. Jadi, selama Atsushi memasukan suap demi suap nasi dan stew, aku memperhatikannya dengan senyum di wajahku. Tanganku terlipat di atas meja dengan wajah tertopang di atasnya. Hah, aku tak pernah tahu hanya dengan melihat seseorang makan bisa membuatmu sebahagia ini.

Suasana damai yang tercipta rusak dalam sekejap mata. Belum sampai semenit aku memperhatikan Atsushi, suara gaduh seperti derap langkah mendekat ke ruang makan terdengar. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dengan keras. Menimbulkan suara 'BRAK' keras. Lalu dua wajah kelaparan hadir di sana.

Melihat mangkuk besar dengan asap mengepul di atasnya membuat wajah lapar tadi terlihat menjadi buas. Dengan kecepatan tak masuk akal, keduanya berteleportasi dari pintu masuk ke dekat meja makan. Dua tangan gelap dan terang terjulur menggapai mangkuk stew. Namun, sekelebat bayanagan menepis dua tangan tak tahu diri yang hampir saja menodai stew dengan meraupnya.

Dua manusia yang sejenak kehilangan akal tadi tersentak. Seakan kembali pada alam sadar mereka. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna menatap sang penjaga kesucian semangkuk stew tadi. Wajah sangar dengan aura hitam mengerikan menguar dari seorang pemuda besar yang sejak tadi menikmati waktu senggangnya ditemani semangkuk stew hangat.

Dua pemuda yang sempat kalap tadi meneguk ludah dengan kesulitan. Satu dari hal-hal yang seharusnya mereka hindari sekarang terjadi. Membuat center pemain reguler mereka marah adalah hal yang tidak ingin mereka alami. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak akan sering mereka alami karena alasan yang bisa membuat Murasakibara marah adalah makanan. Dan sekarang mereka mengalaminya, karena makanan.

Atsishi masih dengan wajah garang dan aura gelap mengerikan tadi menarik mangkuk stew menjauh. Matanya memandang tajam iris madu dan laut dalam secara bergantian. Tak ada nada main-main saat dia berkata, "Jangan pernah berbuat tidak sopan pada makanan. Minta maaf pada stew-chin. Atau aku akan menghancurkan kalian."

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan olehnya itu terdengar lucu olehku. Tapi mendengar suara Atsushi yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya, plus tak ada nada malas yang terdengar membuatku sedikit takut juga bingung. Apakah aku harus tertawa, atau mungkin berdiam diri merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Dan aku memilih untuk diam, menyaksikan dua orang yang kukenal berisik berubah bisu di hadapan orang yang terlihat protektif terhadap semangkuk stew.

Waktu berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan dalam keadaan hening, hingga yang terdengar hanya suara detak jam tiap detiknya.

Ryouta menjadi orang pertama yang lepas dari kebisuan yang tiba-tiba menimpanya. "S-stew..cchi, maaf", ucapnya takut-takut.

Aku memandang Ryouta bingung. Oke, dia baru saja meminta maaf pada semangkuk stew. Dengan nada ketakutan kalau boleh kutambahkan. Tapi, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

Sepertinya Daiki memiliki pertanyaan yang sama denganku. Karena sekarang dia juga menatap Ryouta dengan pandangan persis denganku. Hanya bedanya setelah mengerjap beberapa kali Daiki juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryouta. Tapi tentu saja kalimatnya berbeda. "Maaf.", ucapnya singkat.

Wow. Seorang Atsushi ternyata bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada mereka berdua. Hebat.

Setelah mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf kedua orang itu, Atsushi kembali menjadi Atsushi yang biasanya. Dengan senyum polos dan aura riang yang kembali mendominasi didorongnya kembali mangkuk stew ke tempatnya semula. Dan suara menyeramkan tadi hilang berganti dengan suara kekanakan saat berkata, "Hm, Stew-chin sudah memaafkan kalian."

Mendengar hal itu Ryouta dan Daiki menghela nafas lega. Keduanya menjatuhkan diri di kursi, terlihat tidak memiliki tenaga tersisa untuk melakukan apapun.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah tiga orang yang seharusnya menjadi bintang di lapangan basket, menjadi begitu berbeda hanya dengan sebuah makanan. Mungkin aku harus membuat cartatan pribadi kalau makanan bisa merubah seseorang.

Tak tega melihat dua manusia yang beringas tadi berubah menjadi lemas seperti zombie. Jadi dengan inisiatifku sendiri, kuusungkan mangkuk berisi nasi dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Seketika insting buas mereka kembali hadir. Dengan penuh semangat, keduanya mengucapkan, "Itadakimasu!"

Aku tercengang, mendapati semangat yang kembali berkobar begitu semangkuk nasi hadir. Mungkin aku perlu menambahkan catatan pribadiku bahwa nasi bisa membangkitkan semangat seseorang.

Semua kembali makan dalam diam, yang terdengar hanya kunyahan, dan denting sendok yang terlalu semangat digerakan. Melihat mereka membuat perutku minta diisi juga. Membuatku bergabung dengan acara makan mereka.

Setelah mangkuk pertama mereka habis—yeah, mereka bertiga secara bersamaan menambah dengan mangkuk kedua—kebrutalan mereka dalam menghabiskan makanan mulai menurun. Bahkan Ryouta sudah kembali berceloteh ria.

"Huwa, aku merasa hidup kembali ssu. Huff.", wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia sekaligus lega. Wajah Daiki pun tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Membuatku bertanya, apa yang habis mereka lakukan memangnya?

Namun aku memilih untuk tetap diam dan meneruskan acara makanku. Tapi sepertinya aku salah memilih waktu. Tepat saat sesuap kuah stew masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku, Ryouta menanyakan hal yang tak ingin kuingat sejak tadi, "Ne, aku penasaran ssu. Ciuman dengan sesama lelaki itu rasanya seperti apa ya?", dengan kelewat kasual.

"Uhuk..uhuk!"

Sesuatu secara tidak sengaja melewati tenggorokanku, membuatku tersedak, terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Ryouta yang duduk paling dekat denganku segera memberikan segelas air dengan begitu panik. Aku menerimanya dan segera meminum isinya banyak-banyak. Setelah dirasa tenggorokanku kembali bersih, aku dapat bernafas lega. Kelegaan itu tak mengurunkan niatku untuk segera memberi death glare pada Ryouta. Yang kutatap masih dalam mode panik, menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja terus-menerus.

Sepertinya orang-orang di ruangan ini tak ada yang peduli dengan adegan tersedakku—kecuali Ryouta yang malah mengabaikan death glareku, karena Atsushi masih sibuk makan, sedangkan Daiki lebih tertarik membahas pertanyaan Ryouta lebih jauh.

"Hm, aku juga penasaran. Kau tahu, kau dan Akashi tadi terlihat begitu hot. Aku tak pernah melihat pasangan lain sampai begitu terengah-engah erotis, bahkan ada liur menetes setelah kalian selesai. Dan itu, ho...", wajah Daiki menjadi terlihat mesum seiring bayangan tentang apa yang aku lakukan dengan Akashi kembali berputar dalam pikirannya. Senyum idiot yang muncul tak berapa kemudian makin membuatnya terlihat mesum.

Melihat mereka semua rasanya ingin sekali menjitak atau setidaknya memberi satu pukulan pada mereka masing-masing. Aku menatap Ryouta yang masih panik tetapi sinar matanya sudah berubah penuh dengan rasa keingin tahuan. Selanjutnya menatap Daiki yang melihatku sambil menyeringai mesum, dan jail di saat bersamaan. Terakhir aku menatap Atsushi yang baru saja selesai dengan acara makannya dan sekarang melihatku dengan sorot bertanya. Oke. "Kenapa kalian tidak mencobanya sendiri? Kan kalian juga sama-sama laki-laki."

Aku yakin apa yang kukatakan itu benar. Dan mereka semua tahu kalau aku itu benar. Hanya, mereka tidak tahu satu fakta penting. Kalau sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat tadi sama sekali bukan ciuman panas pasangan gay, tetapi ciuman panas satu arah dari pasangan staight. Karena, hei! Aku itu perempuan, bukannya laki-laki.

Daiki dan Ryouta jawdrop. Lalu secara bersamaan mereka berseru, "Kau gila! Aku tidak sudi!", dan "Tidak mau ssu!" kemudian mereka saling pandang dan saling melempar tatapan 'Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu'

Aku hanya menatap mereka bertukar pandang dalam diam. Lalu sedetik kemudian Ryouta berpaling menghadapkan kepalanya padaku. Wajahnya terlihat serius, dan tangannya bergerak cepat mencengkram bahuku. "Tapi aku mau-mau saja kalau harus mencobanya dengan Yorucchi."

Tatapan Ryouta terlihat begitu serius, membuatku tak bisa menggerakan badanku sesaat. Bahkan saat kusadari wajah cantik itu sudah bergerak mendekat padaku, badanku masih terasa membeku. Wajah itu terus mendekat hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas Ryouta menerpa wajahku. Bulu matanya yang lentik serta panjang terlihat turun seiring menutupnya kelopak mata Ryouta. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi ada debaran aneh seiring jarak yang semakin menghilang. Ini berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan saat bersama Akashi. Dia melakukan ini bukan dengan alasan yang sama Akashi melakukannya. Dan menyadari ketidak tahuanku akan alasan Ryouta melakukannya membuat jantungku semakin berdebar keras. Membuat aliran darah mengalir cepat menuju wajahku.

Tepat saat kurasa kami tak bisa lebih dekat lagi, suara pintu dibuka terdengar.

Refleks semua kepala berpaling menghadap pintu. Tak terkecuali Ryouta yang membelakangi pintu. Kapalanya berputar cepat, membuat angin sedikit menerpa wajahku.

Di depan sana, terlihat seseorang memperhatikan keadaan dalam ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat datar namun matanya menatap menyelidik setiap inchi dari tempat berkumpulnya anggota tim basket setelah latihan, untuk mengisi ulang tenaga tentunya. Dan tatapannya berhenti pada kami berempat. Juga mangkuk-mangkuk nasi yang masih tergeletak kosong di depan kami. Kelihatannya ini tidak bagus.

"Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara. Kabur dari latihan dan makan sebelum jamnya. Lakukan pemanasan dan lakukan porsi latihan sebanyak 3 kali lipat, maka aku akan memaafkan kalian. Akan kurahasiakan hal ini dari pelatih.", ucapnya datar dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Tiga tubuh bergerak cepat seusai perintah kapten mereka. Semuanya berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dalam sekejap. Meninggalkanku yang masih duduk diam serta Akashi yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke meja makan. Mengambil nasi ke dalam mangkuk, lalu duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkan Atsushi—di hadapanku.

Bingung apa yang harus kukerjakan, aku memutuskan kembali melanjutkan makanku.

Kukira aku akan berakhir menghabiskan makanku dalam damai tanpa ada percakapan dengan Akashi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Tentu saja yang berinisiatif bertanya duluan adalah dia.

"Kulihat kau dan Kise sangat dekat tadi. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Atau harus kukatakan, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku menghentikan gerakan memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut. Tepat waktu, kalau tidak kejadian menyakitkan tadi—tersedak—akan kembali terulang. Kuletakan kembali sendokku, lalu menatap ke dalam mata ruby yang sejak tadi juga menatapku.

"Well, ini semua karena Akashi-kun melakukan hal seperti tadi kepadaku.", jawabku melewati beberapa tahapan. Melihat Akashi hanya memandangku diam, aku menambahkan, "Jujur. Itu tadi yang pertama bagiku. Dan seingatku kita tidak sepakat untuk melakukan skinship yang berlebihan.", sebenarnya aku tak tahu apakah ciuman termasuk dalam skinship, "Jadi kurasa, anda sudah melewati batasan."

Akashi masih diam, hingga akhirnya tangannya bergerak menuju segelas air, menggenggamnya, lalu meminumnya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar lalu berkata dengan tenang, "Kurasa justru aneh bila dalam sebuah hubungan tidak terjadi skinship."

Aku terpaku. Rasanya ingin berteriak, "KATA SIAPA?! JANGAN SOK TAHU!" tepat di depan wajahnya. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya, "Tapi kan tidak ditunjukan di depan umum juga."

"Bukankah hubungan hita memang hanya untuk ditunjukan di depan umum, dan bukan jenis untuk konsumsi pribadi."

Aku tahu maksud dari perkataannya. Hanya, tidak bisakah memilih kata yang tepat? Kenapa rasanya kalimat itu terdengar murahan dan vulgar? Meski kenyataannya hubungan kami memang hanya sebuah ilusi untuk menipu mata orang luar—lebih tepatnya keluarga Akashi.

Aku hanya diam, tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, kembali kulanjutkan kegiatan makanku. Bisa kurasakan, Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali hanya ada kami berdua, pasti semua akan berakhir pada kesunyian tak berujung.

**Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow**

Aku menghabiskan waktu sesiangan untuk memasak tambahan stew. Ya, siapa sangka dengan sepanci penuh stew masih belum cukup memenuhi 20—anggota string pertama lebih sedikit dibandingkan string dua dan tiga, masing-masing string memiliki juru masak sendiri-sendiri—laki-laki yang kelaparan. Lalu mencuci piring serta membersihkan kamar. Karena itulah, saat sampai di kamar yang bisa kulakukan hanya merebahkan diri lalu berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

**Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow**

Malam masih panjang. Aku bisa menjaminnya. Namun suara gaduh terdengar dari arah balkon kamarku. Hal yang aneh sebenarnya, mengingat jebakan yang okaa-san pasang di depan pintu serta atap. Di depan pintu depan ada pintu jebak di lantainya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menginjakan kaki di atap rumah kami yang dialiri listrik.

Jadi, siapa?

Rasa penasaranku mengalahkan rasa takut untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di luar sana. Aku kan seorang Niwa. Apa yang kutakutkan? Pencuri? Well, that was us.

Perlahan, langkah kakiku semakin mendekati balkon. Tepat ketika tanganku berhasil membuka kunci jendela, angin bertiup kencang. Menyebabkan jendela terbuka secara paksa. Membuat gorden tersibak, menampakan pemandangan di luar sana. Seorang pemuda bersurai dark purpel berdiri membelakangiku. Sayap hitamnya mengembang sedikit, menandakan dia baru saja mendarat. Beberapa bulu hitam berhamburan di lantai balkon, sebagian bulu yang lepas itu meliuk mengikuti aliran angin. Latar langit malam dengan bulan purnama di atas sana membuatku terbius. Rasanya segala hal tentang bulan, langit dan juga sayap hitamnya menghipnotisku. Membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari sosok anggun yang berdiri membelakangiku.

Aku masih diam terpaku saat sosok itu berbalik. Perlahan, rambut berwarna gelap itu bergoyang mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya. Pada akhirnya sosok itu tepat menghadap padaku. Namun sinar bulan yang meneranginya dari belakang membuatku tak dapat melihat wajah instruder yang sudah berani datang ke balkonku. Penyusup itu menatapku lekat. Aku bisa merasakannya. Lalu perlahan dia melangkah mendekat. Membuat wajahnya berangsur-angsur terlihat. Terimakasih untuk lampu kamar yang masih kunyalakan. Saat itu aku tahu, bukan hanya sosoknya yang terlihat anggun. Wajah itu benar-benar memikat. Membuatmu tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari apapun. Membuatmu—meski hanya sekali—menginginkannya menjadi milikmu.

.

.

.

Tersentak.

Itu yang sedang kualami saat perasaan sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba memenuhi sebuah tempat gelap gulita.

Aku sedikit menggeliat, merasakan otot-ototku sedikit kaku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang baru saja menggantikan posisi kegelapan.

Pandanganku semakin jelas dan jelas. Hingga akhirnya aku dapat melihat seseorang duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya. Sepertinya teman sekamarku ini baru saja selesai mandi. Mataku beralih fokus kepada jendela, di sana dapat kulihat bulan memantulkan sinar keperakan. Sekelebat ingatan dari mimpi dan kenyataan yang memang terjadi dalam hidupku muncul. Aku mendecak sebal dalam hati. Bahkan hingga usiaku yang keenam belas ini, aku masih akan mengingat Dark saat melihat bulan di langit malam.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari bulan di luar sana pada pemilik suara rendah barusan. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan iris emerald yang menyipit, menatap tajam. Rambut hijaunya terlihat lepek, dan handuk yang tadi menutupinya berpindah melingkar pada lehernya.

Aku beranjak untuk bangun, tak lupa melakukan sedikit peregangan. Juga menyapa teman sekamarku, "Hai. Midorima."

Sebagai balasan dari salamku, dia hanya menatap datar lalu beranjak menuju meja. Kebiasaan Midorima di malam hari, harus minum air putih minimal 2 gelas. Selama Midorima minum, aku meregangkan badan sekali lagi. Juga menggaruk beberapa tempat yang gatal di tubuhku. Tidur siang di musim panas membuatku berkeringat berlebihan. Rasanya lengket dan tak nyaman.

Menyadari tingkahku, sebuah komentar keluar dari mulut pemuda yang mengenakan gelang manic-manik itu, "Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke ruang shower. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ramai."

Aku menatap bingung, lalu aku mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Duh, karena penghematan air maka kami—anak-anak asrama—harus menggunakan ruang shower sementara aliran air di kamar mandi pribadi dimatikan. Bahkan kami hanya bisa memakai ruang shower dari pukul 06:00 sampai pukul 20:00. Dan sekarang—aku melirik pada jam dinding hijau di hadapanku—sudah pukul 19:30. Sial, semoga tidak ada orang di sana.

Aku bergegas menyambar alat-alat mandiku, lalu berlari meninggalkan Midorima sebuah teriakan, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Thanks Midorima!"

Sebuah senyum muncul saat samar kudengar, "Aku tidak mengatakan itu karenamu."

**Aoiyuki—[ D.N.A ]—Bluesnow**

Aku terlambat. Sial. Sial sekali.

Di hadapanku sekarang berjajar bilik-bilik yang digunakan untuk shower. Dan semuanya penuh. Bahkan masih banyak yang menunggu. Apa-apaan jumlah anak yang antri mandi ini?

"Jam berapa sekarang?", seorang anak berambut cepak bertanya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hm, sekarang…Sial sudah jam 8 kurang 20 menit.", jawab temannya yang mengantri di depannya.

"Apa? Gawat."

"Hei, mandinya lebih cepat lagi."

"Cepatlah. Jangan luluran di dalam sana."

"Oi cepat, atau kudobrak sekarang juga."

Seru-seruan panik mulai memenuhi ruangan yang sudah cukup ramai dengan suara aliran air. Aku sendiri tak ambil pusing. Kalau tidak bisa mandi ya sudah tidak usah mandi. Meski rasanya tidak akan nyaman dan pasti sulit sekali untuk tidur nanti, tapi toh hanya hari ini. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada alternative terburuk.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja. Toh sesama lelaki tak ada yang harus disembunyikan kan. Cepat buka pintunya Haizaki."

Eh?

"Huwa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Cepat pergi senpai."

Gawat.

"Ck, tak ada yang bagus dari…hm, lumayan. Sudahlah, cepat bergeser. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

Mereka gila.

"Yo, Setsu biarkan aku masuk."

"Sumimasen, biarkan aku bergabung senpai."

"Kenapa kau masuk ke sini?"

"Geser, geser, geser."

Suara dan teriakan semacam itu terus terdengar dari berbagai sudut ruangan.

Aku harus pergi. Sekarang. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa semua berakhir seperti ini? Kakiku terus melangkah mundur. Menjauh dari ruang shower, beranjak pergi dari ruang loker. Sampai akhirnya badanku menabrak sesuatu yang keras tetapi juga lembut.

"Wa, Yorucchi ternyata sedang menunggu giliran mandi juga ya.", suara khas yang kukenal milik Ryouta terdengar dari atasku.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Ryouta berdiri sambil membawa perlengkapan mandi dan handuk. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang datang cukup terlambat di sini.

"Oh, sebenarnya…"

"Oi Kise cepatlah. Sudah tinggal 10 menit lagi.", suara baritone milik seseorang menginterupsi alasan yang baru ingin kubuat.

"He~? Bohong. Ayo Yorucchi, kita harus cepat. Untuk menghemat waktu aku akan berbagi ruang dengan Yorucchi ssu."

Mataku membelalak. Apa katanya tadi? Oh sial, lebih baik aku tidak mandi hari ini. Tapi tanganku sudah ditarik oleh Ryouta. Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku tak bisa menang melawan Ryouta. Bahkan pemberontakanku tak berarti, sekuat apapun kutarik tanganku, Ryouta terus menarikku menuju ruang shower. Oh tidak. Siapa saja, tolong aku!

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Yoru, Kise?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sangat bahagia mendengar suara rendah dari orang ini.

"Oh Akashicchi, aku ingin mandi bersama dengan Yorucchi. Waktunya sudah tidak cukup lagi."

Aku memandang Akashi. Berharap sinyal permintaan pertolongan dapat sampai padanya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja."

"Eh?", bukan hanya Ryouta. Tapi aku sendiri juga bingung dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Biar Yoru bersamaku saja."

Oh. Kerja bagus Akashi. Aku melirik sedikit pada Ryouta yang terlihat kecewa. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menurut juga pada perintah Akashi.

"Uh baiklah ssu. Aku mandi dulu ya Yorucchi.", Ryouta masih sempat berpamitan saat akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik dan disambut seruan kesal tentang sudah tidak muat lagi.

Setelah dirasa aman—tidak ada orang di sekeliling kami, aku berbisik pada Akashi, "Terima kasih Akashi-kun. Aku pergi dulu ya.", lalu bersiap meninggalkan tempat keramat ini.

"Kau pikir mau ke mana. Sudahlah mandi saja. Aku tidak akan lihat."

Aku terbelalak. Dia tadi bilang apa?

"Aku benar-benar tak akan lihat. Lagipula kau memang butuh mandi.", ucapnya datar lalu masuk ke dalam bilik yang baru saja dipakai dua orang anggota string satu.

Aku mengendus-endus badanku sendiri. Apa aku bau ya? Kegiatan mengendus itu berhenti saat kurasakan seseorang memandangiku. Saat kuangkat kepalaku dan mencari siapa orang yang memperhatikan kegiatan memalukanku, mataku bertemu pandang dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan mengasihani. Oke, aku tertangkap basah sedang menanggapi komentarnya dengan serius.

Dengan tubuh lunglai, akhirnya aku bergabung dengan orang yang menatap kasihan tadi. Seberapa banyak aku harus mempermalukan diri di depan seorang Akashi? Tidak akan ada yang tahu jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak akan melihat kan?", aku bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Tenang saja.", jawabnya. "Kita akan saling membelakangi, jadi tenang saja. Dan sebaiknya cepat. Karena waktunya tinggal 8 menit lagi."

"Baiklah.", akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Aku mulai melepas pakaian dan juga wigku. Lalu menyalakan shower. Air menetes deras, membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahku. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkanku.

Di belakang sana, aku dapat merasakan pergerakannya. Itu artinya dia juga sudah…Argh! Ini yang kutakutkan. Daripada takut diintip oleh Akashi, aku lebih takut kalau pada akhirnya aku yang akan mengintipnya. Demi tuhan, aku nggak mau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memfokuskan segala indraku pada tetes-tetes air. Ha, rileks-rileks.

"Sudah?"

Aku berjengit kaget. Bagaimana bisa aku rileks?!

"Ya, sudah.", kataku bohong. Kebersihan sudah bukan maslah lagi, yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari godaan sesat bernamakan seorang Akashi tanpa pakaian.

"Kalau begitu ayo berputar."

Aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir, dan hanya bisa mengikuti perintahnya. Bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkan aku berpikir di saat seperti ini? Perlahan kami berputar untuk bertukar tempat. Sesekali tanpa sengaja kulit kami bersentuhan. Dan itu rasanya seperti ada api yang membakar titik tertentu tempat kulit kami bersentuhan. Membuatku ingin berteriak. Bukan teriakan jenis 'ada kecoa'. Ini lebih kepada jenis teriakan saat momen 'he touch me'. And yeah, it just HE TOUCH ME!

Aku menahan nafas setiap kali kulit kami bersentuhan. Dan mendengar tetes air yang berjatuhan membuat imajinasiku berkelana liar. Rasanya otakku bukan otakku sendiri lagi. Sadarlah, seberapapun menggiurkan seorang Akashi dalam keadaan basah dan seberapapun itu membuatmu kehilanagn akal, jangan lupakan alasannya membuatmu terjebak dalam keadaan sekarang ini. He is not yours. Even if the scripts say he is, but reality say not.

Menyingkirkan segala pemikiran absurd yang baru saja mampir pada otakku, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk segera berpakaian dan juga menata ulang samaranku.

Akhirnya 8 menit yang terasa lama itu berakhir juga. Suara air menetes sudah tak terdengar lagi. Dan aku bergegas meninggalkan bilik terkutuk penuh godaan, menuju dunia luar penuh cobaan. Karena begitu keluar, aku mendapati banyak tubuh hanya berbalut handuk di pinggang. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam padaku.

Secepat kilat aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mengalihkan pandangan dari setiap dada bidang dan juga perut six pack yang menjamur di setiap tempat. Aku sudah akan berhasil melalui ladang ranjau ini saat suara melengking milik Ryouta terdengar dari arah depan. Ryouta ada di sana dengan handuk kuning yang melilit pinggangnya. Hanya saja seseorang menariknya, membuatnya menjerit, "Senpai apa yang kau lakukan?"

Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Tangan lelaki yang dipanggil Ryouta 'senpai' itu bergerak menarik handuk kuning yang melekat erat pada pinggang Ryouta. Kalimat, "Kau itu model kan. Pasti tubuhmu juga bagus kan, jangan malu-malu begitu Kise.", diucapkannya bersamaan dengan lepasnya simpul di pinggangnya. Handuk itu terlepas dan memperlihatkan...tangan?

"Takeuchi-san lebih baik kita keluar sekarang saja.", suara datar milik seseorang yang kukenal terdengar begitu dekat dengan telingaku. Wangi sabun tercium dari arah kananku. Juga tangan yang menutupi penglihatanku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Pada akhirnya kesucian mataku masih terjaga. Lalu senyum kecil lolos dari bibirku saat menyadari siapa penyelamatku saat ini.

"Kau benar Kuroko. Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini secepatnya."

Masih dengan pandangan tertutup, aku berjalan dalam tuntunan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Melewati Ryouta yang mengomel, "Mou, kalian semua kejam ssu. Revenge ssu.". Hingga akhirnya melewati pintu keluar. Saat itulah Kuroko membebaskan mataku untuk melihat dunia luar sekali lagi.

"Yang tadi itu terima kasih ya.", kataku pada pemuda bersurai light blue di hadapanku.

Matanya yang sejernih air menatapku lurus. Lalu bibir mungilnya berucap, "Sama-sama Takeuchi-san. Senang bisa membantu."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum, juga kalimat, "Ya. Senang kau ada di sana."

Kuroko juga membalas perkataanku dengan senyuman. Beberapa menit berlalu, kami hanya bertukar senyum. Dan itu sama sekali tidak terasa aneh. Justru aku merasa begitu damai saat bediam diri dengannya. Rasanya begitu nyaman melihat senyum darinya. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Kuroko menjadi orang yang menghentikannya. Dia membungkuk sedikit saat berucap, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Takeuchi-san."

Senyumku makin melebar lalu berkata dengan semangat, "Hm, sampai bertemu besok."

Setelah mengangguk, dia berjalan ke arah kanan—gedung barat. Berlawanan dengan kamarku yang terletak di sebelah kiri—gedung timur. Dan akhirnya akupun melangkah menjauh, menuju kamarku.

Saat sampai di kamar, Midorima masih terjaga. Sepertinya dia masih akan belajar hingga beberapa jam lagi. Sedangkan aku? Aku merasa lelah, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan kalimat, "Selamat malam Midorima."

Dan seperti itulah hari berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>Try to find the next feather<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Hai minna, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sempet ngeriview chapter kemarin. Ternyata masih ada yang baca fic ini. Lumayan lama juga chapter ini selesai, dan isinya...hm, begitu. Maaf, ngerandom banget isinya. Kayaknya fail pula. Konfliknya juga belum kelihatan, malah aku sendiri mulai bingung ini fic konfliknya apa. Yah semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fic ini update. Untuk yang chapter dua tidak jadi ditambah, karena ternyata bisa disambung dengan chapter tiga ini.

Happy Reading Reader.

Untuk yang review chapter kemarin,

sherrysakura99 : Wah, beneran keren? Happy nih kalau emang beneran. Oh dan terima kasih sudah diberi tahu, sekarang sudah diperbaiki kok typo di chapter 2nya. Akibat update malem-malem dan lupa dicek ulang, jadi banyak typo menjamur. Semoga chap ini nggak senasib dengan pendahulunya, hehe. Lanjut? Ini sudah lanjut kok. Makasih sudah review.

Guest : Ini sudah lanjut loh. He? Seru? Saya happy juga kalau emang beneran. Untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka hm...ditunggu aja ya, khukhukhu. Lagi nggak ada ide sih sebenarnya. Terima kasih sudah review.

Hei, can i say that too? Love you all. Sei-chan, Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, Hiwatari-kun, Shin-chan, etc. (dipikir-pikir ini jalan yang terbaik. tanganku sudah pegel ngetik itu semua. Untuk yang tidak tercakup dalam ketikan, kalian masuk kok dalam bagian love you all.)

Maaf ngerandom gaje begini di akhir. Have a nice day minna.


End file.
